


It started with a hug

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship of James and Piper started with a hug.<br/>And then it snowballed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a hug

It all started with a hug. A simple, brief hug, made of relief. They narrowly managed to escape another team of superheroes pursuing them. When they fled into the deserted alley, both panting and exhausted, but so happy to still be alive, Piper hugged Trickster. It was only for a second. "We made it." whispered Piper softly, his voice full of relief. Just as abrupt as it came, it was gone.

"Let´s get moving" said Piper. Trickster was...he wouldn´t call it shock, but he was clearly surprised. Not alone about the fact that he was hugged, also because it wasn´t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. It felt pretty nice actually. But he decided to follow Piper, instead of thinking about it.

 

The next time, it was again body contact, but this time completely different. Again it was Piper´s hearing sense that saved them. "There´s two cops around the corner!" he hissed, fear in his eyes. They would be seen, unless... Trickster shielded Piper with his midnight blue cape, knowing that the shadows in this corner would prevent them from beeing seen. Maybe Trickster hadn´t needed to get THIS close, but it was all for their safety, he assured himself. After a few seconds Piper let out a breathy sigh. "They´re gone." While Trickster stepped away, brushed a little imaginary dust from his sleeves and straightened his clothes, Piper snickered. "What?" asked Trickster with a raised eyebrow.

"I just can´t believe that the guy with the most eye-catching, colorful, blinding costume ever, saved me from being seen."

"Really?" said Trickster. "I didn´t recognize the Rainbow Rider was here."   
Piper´s face broke into a little, petite smile. "Come on, Tricks."   
Trickster couldn´t help but to smile back. Not his grin, not his "Look at me, I´m happy"-smile, not his "I´m the goddamn Trickster"-smirk, it was a sincere smile.

 

Now it was Piper´s turn again. They were exhausted, tired and in desperate need for a safe house. "In here-" Piper pointed to a warehouse.   
"Sure it´s safe? Is there anyone in there?"   
Snickering. "You are actually asking the guy who can hear a cop talking from a block away, if he can hear something in that house two steps away from here?"   
With a barely hidden grin he snatched Trickster´s hand and tugged him towards the door. Trickster convinced himself he did not feel a bit fuzzy inside when he felt the warmth through Piper´s glove. He let himself be pulled inside.

It really was safe inside. There was absolutely no need for him to be not asleep. He had already been on watch, he was positively very tired, he needed sleep, ...but there was Piper sitting beside him - his form wrapped in a thin blanket, his eyes fixed on the door. Trickster tried firmly to look in the opposite direction, but his eyes were eventually drawn back to Piper´s face.   
"Wha´s the matter?" asked Piper sleepily. "It´s nothin´, really." Piper rolled his eyes, his expression clearly saying "Yeah...right."   
Trickster sighed. "Listen...you just go to sleep, I think I won´t be able to go to sleep tonight...something about full moon. I never can sleep when it´s full moon." Piper arched his brow. "Honestly!"   
"And I´m supposed to listen to the man who calls himself the Trickster?"   
"Yes..." answered James hesitantly.   
"Well, it will get me some more sleep, I don´t have to listen to your uncontrolled breathing anymore...ok, I´ll believe you.I´m not in the shape for arguing right now anyway." Piper shifted a bit, wrapped his arms around him. "Don´t expect me to fall for such obvious traps ever again. I´m just tired right now and not capable of wise decisions." Trickster smiled. "It´s okay."

Only a few minutes later Piper was asleep. He was leaning a bit on Trickster. Maybe it was a little push of destiny, or maybe it was the nudge from Trickster´s elbow that made Piper turn to his side even more. His face was buried against Trickster´s shoulder. It felt odd. Awkward. But still, it felt...right.   
Trickster watched Piper´s sleeping face. He looked younger, his expression even more open than usual; tonight it seemed that he was not tormented by his nightmares. Trickster knew about nightmares. He had a few bad ones himself. The one where he dropped from the wire, when there was no safe net, his father failed to catch him and when his shoes wouldn´t work. Or the ones he got after he was sent to Hell, when he dreamed of Neron, and of spending an eternity in eternal torment. Or when a device from Mirror Master slowly turned him into glass and he threatened to break into pieces. But...he was clearly not as troubled as Piper was.   
Piper was...he hadn´t even a word for this. He was a good guy. The one really good soul that came ever out from the Rogues. Traumatic childhood, resorting to crime because people always neglected him, the issue with his parents, Joker Venom, Mirror Master and the Top and whoever else messing with his mind, what happened to him in Iron Heights...the list seemed endless. Every point a point too much.

Trickster always was in control, needed to be in full control of every situation...he was in charge of Piper now. He would make sure no more bad things happened to him. Suddenly Trickster noticed that Piper had slumped a little more, so that he was laying half way over Trickster. James even managed to wrap his arm around Piper´s shoulder without putting too much strain on the chain. It didn´t feel bad at all. It felt great.

Somehow his other hand had found his way up to Piper´s head. "I´ll keep you safe." he murmured inaudibly. In hindsight probably not the best idea when someone with cybernetic ears was near..but to hell with it. He could always pretend later he fell asleep and was dreaming of someone else.

When Piper awoke he noticed a few things. The sun was shining through the filthy window. He was really rested. And he could feel James´s heartbeat. The nights before, he was only able to hear it. Perks of a good hearing sense. But feeling it...was amazing. Sure, Trickster was a jerk. A major jerk. He always lied, tricked you, made you look really stupid. He´s always wore a mask, you can never know what he´s thinking. Trickster is like a rollercoaster ride when you´re blindfolded. You never know what´s next, never feel secure...and your stomach feels so strange all the time. It´s probably a good thing Piper likes rollercoasters.


End file.
